Harry Potter and The Life After Voldemort
by TheTwoGirls
Summary: This story takes place right after the war and before 19 years later. There's going to be lots of comedy, drama, funerals and…Love.It will not always be through Harry's point of view. This story is dedicated to a special friend of mine… ENJOY!
1. The Day After

**Harry Potter And The Life After Voldie.**

**Summary**

This story takes place right after the war and before 19 years later. There's going to be lots of comedy, drama, funerals and…Love. This story is dedicated to a special friend of mine… ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**

I do NOT own Harry Potter all characters are all genious creations of J.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning only to find himself on his Hogwarts bed thinking of the war and the effects of it on the Wizarding World. He then thought about his conversation with Professor Dumbledore that carried late into the night before. Everything was clearer now that Professor Dumbledore had done his share of explaining.

As Harry got up from his bed, he noticed a snoring Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus all huddled up in their bunks. Despite the horrid and dreadful situations they were all in, this managed to plaster a huge smile on his face as he couldn't help but to remember his school days.

Harry grabbed his clothes that Hermione had left for him the other night and a clean towel and headed straight into the shower for a warm bath. It was cold and gloomy that morning. Throughout the shower, Harry reminisced about his good -actually great- times with Ginny and his coming future with her. _But what if…she found someone else? _He thought. _Or maybe even worse…fallen out of love with him? _This made the pounding in his head increase so he decided to just block out these thoughts, relax and enjoy his bath.

When he finally thought it was time to come out of the bathroom, Harry dumped his dirty clothes on his bed and made his way through the cracked, shattered marble staircase and into The Great Hall, in the midst of all this with his head still throbbing among of all those frustrating thoughts. Upon entering the damaged Hall, he saw a couple of House Elves running around cleaning and repairing the destroyed Hall, but his attention was drawn to a lone Mrs. Weasley sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table.

The sight of this made Harry's heart ache. He could understand Mrs. Weasley's pain as he lost far too many people that he had cared about in this war as well. Harry walked towards her. She turned to face him with her face red and blotchy with fresh tears ready to fall from her eyes.

"Harry dear, how are you?" Only Mrs. Weasley would say something like that at a time like this. She really cared for him and Harry knew that.

"I'm okay Mrs. Weasley, how are you doing?'

"I'm okay dear. I'm coping, trying to hold up at the very least. I just miss my little Freddie so much. He was always the light of the family…he and George. Oh George I don't know how he is going to take it."

Harry could only manage to reach out and hug the closest thing he's ever known to a mother. As he did this he asked "Mrs. Weasley, I know that this isn't such the best of times but I have to ask…do you think that I could possibly stay at the burrow until I can find a place of my own?"

"Harry dear, mi casa es su casa .Your place at the house has always been available since that fortunate day when Ronald sat next to you on the Hogwarts Express" This statement made Harry grin as he remembered the day a small freckeled boy asked permisson to share his compartment on the Hogwarts Express 7 years ago. That day seemed so far away now.

Harry guided Mrs. Weasley to a chair and asked a house elf that was passing by for cups of hot tea and toast for the both of them. Harry then reminded Mrs. Weasley about the time Fred and George tried to send Harry a toilet seat after his confrontation with Voldemort in his first year and how Fred and George spiked the punch at Bill and Fleur's wedding with Firewhiskey. Harry and Mrs. Weasley reminisced about all Fred and George's pranks, jokes and tricks. This made Mrs. Weasley laugh and smile a little.

Later they were slowly joined by George, Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, Percy, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his girlfriend, Ekaterina, and lastly Ginny -ahh Ginny-. Together, they coped with the loss of their loved one as Fred lives on forever in their hearts, minds and memories.

* * *

**A/N : This is a little something for a dear friend of mine...hope she likes it...she help me make it so of coarse she likes it!**

**Hope you guys like it too...Send in reviews...all good and bad accepted**.


	2. Funerals

**A/N :-** Sorry it took so long for us to post this chapter up...we've been so busy with exams. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer :-** Yet again we do not own any of the characters below.

* * *

The next day at the castle was a sad affair. The funerals of the lives lost during the battle were being held at the grounds of Hogwarts. People were pouring in from all over Britain. The Hogwarts Express was bringing wizards and witches of all ages from Platform Nine and Three Quarters to Hogwarts so that they could join in the mourning.

The Weasley family had a discussion the previous night as to decide where Fred should be laid to rest.

"I think that Fred should be at the Burrow. That way he'll be close… all the time", said Ginny, doing her best to talk through her constant flow of tears.

"Hear, hear", said George before he started to tear up, as he remembered his joke with Fred earlier that year.

"Yes, I do believe you have a valid point there, Ginny." said Mr Weasley , suppressing his own tears.

"I know it isn't really my place but I think that Fred should be here at Hogwarts with the others that have fought bravely and have lost their lives" Harry voiced out his thoughts. "Firstly so that witches and wizards will know that he was one of those who participated in the battle. And also that I think that the Burrow should be a happy place, a family place..."Harry continued when nobody responded. "And though he may not be as close if buried in the Burrow, he will be close in our hearts always."

After several moments of silence, the rest of the family nodded and voiced their agreement, everybody turned to look at Mrs. Weasley, "I agree with Harry" as she said this everyone knew that it was the final decision.

The Professors at Hogwarts had cleared a space between the Hogwarts grounds and the Forbidden Forest as a burial and memorial ground for the lives that had been sacrificed during the battle. The coffins had been placed around the Great Lake, symbolizing the greatness of the number of lives sacrificed.

Harry walked past multiple coffins with tears threatening to flow from his eyes, but when he stumbled upon the coffins of Tonks and Lupin, he could not control himself any longer. He sobbed and sobbed as he made his way to their coffins.

Upon nearing the coffins, he noticed Andromeda Tonks standing between the coffins holding a baby Teddy Lupin in her arms. Harry's heart sank even more if that was even possible after he realised that he had taken away this boy's parents as he had been deprived of his own. The only consolation was that Teddy would have a more loving family than Harry would ever have.

Harry approached Andromeda and Teddy and offered them his deepest condolences on their bereavement. Teddy had changed the colour of his hair to a more subdued one to fit the surroundings. They stood in silence for a couple more minutes before Harry said "I must go on Mrs. Tonks, but I would like to meet with you tonight to discuss Teddy's welfare."

"Yes, of course Harry." she replied kindly. They stood grieving for a few minutes more until Harry walked to other coffins.

"Potter! Potter!" Harry spun around to face Professor McGonagall running towards him. "Mr. Potter", she gasped as she finally approached him. "I would like you to say a few words during the funeral. If it is okay with you that is?" she continued once she caught her breath. She looked at him expectantly as he pondered the request.

"Sure professor, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Harry." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and went along.

Harry walked past a few other coffins before noticing -with a twinge of guilt, Colin Creevey's body lying motionless in his coffin. Harry walked over to the boy silently shedding more tears. He looked down at Colin and saw that he was clutching his camera. Harry let out a chuckle as he thought back to his second year. _"Gee Colin; you would make a great photographer for the Daily Prophet."_ With that, Harry touched Colin's slightly cold hand and made his way on.

Once Harry reached the mass of red hair, he stopped. He looked into Fred's coffin and felt sadness overcome him. Harry felt the tears spring back to his eyes. He kept expecting Fred to say that it was just a joke and that he was really alive. He remembered talking to Fred on the Hogwarts Express; the first friend he made in the Wizarding World, the first person who ever acknowledged his presence.

Fred was still smiling. A peaceful grin etched on his pale, white face. All around Harry, the Weasley's-including Hermione- were crying.

Kingsley, who was recently elected Minister of Magic, stood up and walked over to the podium. Due to the vastness of the crowd, he magnified his voice using the spell, Sonorus. He calmed the crowd and they took their assigned places. Then, he began speaking;

"We have gathered here at Hogwarts on this sad day to mourn the loss of our close family and friends, they have fought bravely and died fighting to protect us all from falling into the clutches of He Who Must Not Be Named. Without them we might not have even been able to succeed. I do not trust myself to hold back my tears as I am grieving too. And I also do not want to take up your time. So now I pass on to Mr. Harry Potter who has been requested to speak by some of us here. Quietus." Kingsley muttered the counter-spell and stepped away.

Harry stood up with all eyes on him and made his way to the podium.

To those who were grieving and didn't take notice of the Minister's speech now stopped and paid their fullest attention to Harry.

Harry now walking up to the podium, felt slightly nervous with his heart pounding furiously in his heart. He didn't have the slightest idea on what to say.

"Thank you all for coming here today and to a lot of you who are grieving the loss of your loved ones. I am truly sorry for your loss" Harry started slowly the confidence now building in him as he saw how many people were paying attention to him.

"I know the sacrifices and the lives taken throughout this war were great. I mean just look at the impact of this war on my life, on all of our lives actually! To some of us we might have lost our parents or maybe a dear, caring brother or even our aunts and uncles but finally after being at war for so long, we can move on. Do your grieving today but once tomorrow comes don't you dare shed another tear because these are the people who has made all our tomorrows become possible. We have to honour them, be happy for them no matter how hard it may seem because I'm very sure that they are very happy for us and are proud of themselves up there because they know that we finally won. We finally beat _him_. All of us together!"Harry finished shoving his fist up in the air.

A thunder of claps roared from the burial ground as Harry finished his speech. _'If Fred wasn't dead'_ Harry thought _'he and George would definitely be wolf whistling right now'_. Even though this thought made him sad he could not help but to chuckle to himself.

After his speech, one by one, the families started to move the bodies of their loved ones to their specific burial sites. Each family had a choice whether they wanted to bury the body at their own private location or at the space provided by the professors. Most chose to bury at the burial ground because later it was going to be known as the memorial site for those who have given up their lives to fight and protect the Wizarding World, their world, from Lord Voldemort.

As everybody slowly left, the Weasley's and some close friends which were mainly Harry, Hermione, Luna, Katie, Alicia, Angelina and Lee, stayed behind to conduct a private funeral for their beloved Fred.

As everybody started to crowd round the coffin to take one last meaningful look at Fred, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood at the behind the tip of the coffin as he was going to be conducting the funeral service.

"We gather here today" he started "to say goodbye to one of our precious Weasley Twin, Fred, as he was one of our heroes who sacrificed himself in the war that just ended. As we all know, Fred and his twin brother George own-"

"So terribly sorry I'm late everybody. Better late than never, I always say" A very breathless Dedalus Diggle apologized as he arrived at the funeral.

"No worries Diggle, we were just beginning anyway. So as I was saying" Kingsley continued "Fred and his twin brother George has achieved many self-achievements these past few years. They managed to graduate from Hogwarts with well-earned results and build a joke shop, their pride and glory, called the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Even though one of them has to move along now, we all hope that the other is able to handle this well. Before I end this service, would anyone like to say anything?" Kingsley added.

Nobody said a word and all that could be heard was sobs.

Xenophilius Lovegood and Dedalus Diggle were the only ones who had control over their emotions. Slowly Dedalus got up and said

"I would like to say something"

"Sure thing Dedalus" Kingsley acknowledged him.

"I have prepared a little something for this young man here… Umm… It goes something like this, the name of this young man holds words that describe himself. So here I go…

G stands for 'Goofily'"

As he said this, the crowds and especially the Weasley's hence George was becoming even more confused by the second.

"E stands for enthusiastic because I came to know that the two of them were very enthusiastic in opening their shop the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes."

"Mr Diggle, I'm sorry to interrupt but I do believe we are at the funeral of Fred Weasley not George Weasley." Xenophilius Lovegood stated trying to clear the confusion.

"Oh are we really? Well I'm terribly sorry for the confusion because I can never tell those two apart"

At this point George started laughing uncontrollably and soon later everybody joined in including Diggle himself.

"Well I'm glad I got to lighten up the mood with my careless mistake" Dedalus chuckled "And I'm quite sure myself that Fred would want us all to have his funeral with smiles on our faces instead of tears running down our faces. So actually I've prepared the words for George not Fred but I'll give it my best shot. So here I go…again… Fred now is it alright…

F stands for…"

"FUNNY!" George piped in.

"Alright F stands for 'Funny'. How about R?

Anyone who might have a clue" Dedalus asked.

The crowd started muttering softly.

"How about righteousness?" Bill implied.

"That doesn't symbolize Fred at all, Bill!" Ginny interrupted "I know! Rule breaker!" Ginny yelled.

"Oi, that's it. I mean Fred's always breaking the rules!" Ron alleged.

"So 'Rule breaker' it is then" Dedalus confirmed "Ok now what comes after R… Oh that's right E! What does E stand for?" he asked.

By this time everyone was joining in even was cheering up!

"E's quite tough. I can't think about anything else but exciting" Harry said.

"Or maybe we could use entertaining" Mr Weasley said "It was Molly's idea" he said as Mrs Weasley hung on to him even tighter trying hard not to cry for Fred's sake.

"I only thought about that because together Fred and George were always very entertaining in exceptionally mischievous ways." Mrs Weasley pointed out.

"It's decided, entertainingly it is. Now what about the last alphabet, D?"Mr Diggle continued.

This time Katie decided to contribute something "Can 'D' stand for delightful? I mean it was always a delight to have him around. Isn't that right Lee?"

"Yes I suppose so but if anybody disagrees, we can always use devilish for he has devilishly good looks, right George" Lee joked.

"Alright I'll let him have it this one time but next time anybody asks again I'm going to say that I'm the hotter twin."George replied.

"I think delightful is just perfect" Hermione said. "It fits him but sometimes delight isn't the word I'll use to describe him when he turns Crookshanks fur green" she said this with a sad smile.

"Delightful it is then" Dedalus confirmed. "Now let's put it all together

Funny

Rule breaker

Entertainingly

Delightful

How about that?" Dedalus asked.

"Very nicely done, in my opinion." For the first time Percy spoke, his voice a little strained, his eyes red from crying as he was the only one who was there when Fred said he's last words. For one moment Percy was truly proud of himself after resigning from the ministry and hearing Fred's baffled words about it but in no longer than a split second everything crashed and he found himself bent down trying to revive the brother he loved and who heard his proud resignation.

'_What will happen to the store'_ George thought silently

_'Who'll be the genius behind the potions and more importantly who'll become my partner in crime?'_ The thoughts just kept making George feel worse. He felt empty inside for the first time and only one person always knew what he felt but now he's gone. This just made George shed hot tears. He sat there silently crying to himself until Charlie spoke

"Maybe we should put that as an epitaph or something, he deserves one"

Dedalus finished his speech and went back to his seat. Kingsley went up and asked

"Would anyone else like t0 say anything?"

"George, honey, maybe you should say something. Fred would want you to" Mrs Weasley inquired him.

With a small nod, George made his way up and like a broken damp everything started to spill out

"Hi Fred" he started slowly "I wish you were still here, you know how I can be such a wimp sometimes. We were this close to achieving what we wanted. To open another shop somewhere, to get married with different lovely ladies-," he gave a sad smile to Angelina and continued "- have kids, make each other best mans and be the godfather of our kids. Now without… you here I don't know who will come up with those great… ideas for our brand" George started to choke on his words as he was weeping so hard.

His words were so touching as it showed how strong the bond of the twins was that it even had Charlie blowing into a handkerchief.

"It'll be hard for me" George continued "for maybe a couple of months…no maybe years before I get used to this but whatever happens I want you to not stop playing pranks on others. I'll do my share here and you do some really messy ones up there alright. Bye for now prat, but don't forget I'll still am going to see you later, way later, you get the idea." With this George gave a sad smile, rested his hand on top of his brother's coffin for a few seconds then retook his seat.

After that, the whole family and friends paid their respects and Kingsley got a caretaker to finally come and bury Fred Weasley. Everyone couldn't hold back their tears. The girls were having their hankies in front of their faces and the guys just stood there bawling their eyes out. It was really a sad affair for the family.

When the ceremony ended, one by one, everybody headed back into the castle. The last one to leave the burial site was George.

**Pls review... we really want to know what you think. :)**


	3. A Lot Of Talking

Chapter 3

Harry was just too tired –both physically and emotionally to talk to Andromeda Tonks that night. So he politely explained the situation to her and went to sleep early that night, after promising her that he would meet up with her the following morning.

Harry woke the next day feeling slightly groggy. As soon as he had had a warm shower, this feeling disappeared. After a quick bite, he made his way to the Room of Requirement where he had promised to meet Andromeda Tonks. Much to his amusement, the Room of Requirement had survived the Fiend Fyre.

Harry met with Mrs. Tonks outside the Room. She was carrying a sleeping Teddy Lupin in her arms. Greetings were exchanged and they entered the Room of Requirement which had converted itself into a cosy sitting area by the fire. As they settled into their chairs, Harry politely asked "Can I carry him?"

Mrs Tonks responded by passing Teddy to Harry.

Harry thought that he had never touched anything so beautiful and precious in his life-besides Ginny of course- and he was overcome with love for this cute, sleeping baby. And this was not the kind of love that he had felt before. It was more of a father-like love. He cradled little Teddy, who now had sky blue hair, in his arms and managed to tear his eyes away from him in order to look at Mrs. Tonks.

"I guess we both know that Teddy will be staying with you, but I was just wondering whether once I get a good place to live and a steady job, we could make an arrangement where Teddy could come and stay with me for a while." Harry paused, waiting for an answer.

Andromeda's face softened and she immediately said

"Of course! How about this, I have him for 2 weeks then you have him for 1?"

"That sounds…absolutely amazing!" Harry sounded excited but then he glanced down at his watch and was shocked to see how time had passed.

"Sorry Mrs. Tonks. I have to go, Professor Mcgonagall asked me to meet her in her office." Harry kissed Teddy on the head, passed him back to Andromeda.

"Of course dear, I understand" she replied

"Bye Mrs. Tonks. I'll see you around" and he left the Room of Requirement.

Harry tapped on Professor Mcgonagall's office door and entered. She was sitting behind the headmasters table and directly behind her was Dumbledore's portrait; he was smiling down at Harry.

With a quick grin at Dumbledore, Harry sat down opposite Professor Mcgonagall and started to fidget. Minerva Mcgonagall looked up from her paperwork and gave him a half-smile. "Ah…Potter. I called you here to discuss what is to be done with Voldemort's body." Professor Mcgonagall still gave a little shudder as she said the name; even after everything it was still a little hard to say the name freely.

"I have been thinking about this" Harry replied "and I think that his body should be placed in the depths of the lake and also treated with respect despite the cruel things that he has done." At this, Professor Mcgonagall's face hardened and Harry knew that she disagreed. Even Harry himself disagreed with the idea. If you give him half the chance he might consider taking a sword and chopping the body into bits and pieces but Harry wouldn't do that because if there's something that he's learned during the past seven years is that every soul deserves some respect and this was the only way he could think of as to respecting Voldemort's body.

"Professor, I know you disagree, even I disagree myself, but we've got to respect him in any way we can, and this is the only way I can think of." Harry said before she can say anything.

"But Harry, tell me why. Why should we give any respect to him at all?"Mcgonagall asked.

"Because Professor, if we do not respect him the way he did to us, what better are we are than him?"Harry made a point.

"Now I know why Dumbledore was so fond of you. Alright you've made your point we'll set his body in the depths of the lake. That's all for now, you may go." She told him.

As he was about to leave, he remembered something he wanted to mention to her earlier "Oh, and one more thing Professor, can I …,"

That afternoon, around 3, Harry decided that he needed to talk to Ginny. He found her walking in the grounds of Hogwarts.

He approached her "We need to talk."

Ginny spun around at the sound of his voice and soon they found themselves sitting by the lake. Harry started to tell her everything. He told her about his lessons with Dumbledore, the Horcruxes, finding the locket and every single detail about his journey with Ron and Hermione.

He also told her about how much he had missed her and that he thought of her every day. He even told her as how he used to take out the Marauders Map just to look at her dot. At this, Ginny face softened and her eyes welled up with tears,

"If you still want to, maybe we can be an item again? I really do care about you very deeply, Ginny, and I still will even if you don't…" Harry trailed off, too overcome with emotion to carry on. As he opened his mouth to continue, Ginny took his face into her hands and kissed him.


	4. Planning, Leaving and Arriving

**A/N: **We finally got chapter 4 up…so sorry for taking such a long time…please **READ and ****REVIEW**! It means a lot to us.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belongs to the great… J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry sat at the Burrow's dining table pouring over the classifieds section in The Daily Prophet. He had spent most of his time now searching for a house that he could call a home but was usually unsuccessful.

They had delayed their stay at Hogwarts for quite a while as to pitch in during the clean up and reconstruction of the destroyed corridors of the castle.

It's only been three days since they have left the castle. And it was still far from being finished. It was early in the morning when Hermione found him in this state. She poured herself a cup of tea before plopping down into a seat opposite him.

"No luck?" she asked

"Not at all" Harry replied shaking his head.

Hermione fidgeted in her seat slightly before she began the conversation that had obviously been on her mind, "Well Harry, I've already discussed this with Ron and just to inform you I'm I'll be going to Australia to umm… get my parents back." She said all in one breathe.

It took sometime for Harry to let it all sink in.

"Sure" he replied, "Can I come?" he asked absentmindedly.

Hermione smiled glad that her best friend understood.

"Of course! That's why I told you in the first place. It could be something like a vacation!" she gave him a swift hug before she pulled out a parchment and started planning.

Pleased that he managed to put a smile on his face, Harry got up and left the kitchen. He straight headed up the stairs and into Ginny's room.

There she was, all curled up in a ball on her bed. Harry walked over slowly not wanting to wake her up. He bent down to see her emotionless face; he pushed back a strand of hair before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Ginny's eyes opened in shock but when she saw the emerald green eyes she kissed back passionately.

She propped herself up on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"And to what do I deserve that early morning wake up call" she smiled cheekily.

"Well" Harry began "I was just talking to Hermione. She wants to go to Australia to get her parents and while were there she reckons we need to take a break and spend some time there."

At this Ginny's face crumbled.

"You're leaving me" she whimpered. Gobsmacked, Harry just started laughing.

"That's not at all what I meant" he started "I talked with Hermione and obviously we want you to come with us!"

"Oh, that's wonderful" Ginny's eyes sparkled with interest and excitement.

"We're going to have so much fun!" she squealed and with that Harry knew that this was settled.

The four of them were leaving that morning despite Mrs. Weasley constant change of mind. She was practically torn in between of allowing them to go plus have a good, relaxing holiday and the fact of the danger of the whole idea of letting them go on the journey. But with the help of Mr. Weasley, not only were they able to obtain a portkey, which would obviously transport them to and fro from Australia, but also managed to finally hug Mrs. Weasley goodbye.

The two red-heads, Harry and Hermione gathered in the front yard and after each one of them got a smothering hug from Molly Weasley, they were off.

Simultaneously, each one of them touched to portkey together before disappearing out of sight.

Harry felt the familiar unpleasant sensation of a hook before landing on the warm grassy ground of Australia. He sat up and caught the sight of Hermione, who was already on her feet, helping Ron up. He got up fast and did the same for Ginny who groaned loudly as stretched herself.

"Where are we to next Hermione?" Ron asked attentively.

"I've booked a hotel somewhere here. We'll go settle down first before making any other decisions." Hermione replied slowly.

Hermione and Ron started walking hand in hand. Harry stunned a little, started picking up his and Ginny's luggage before catching up to the rest.

"Thanks Harry?" Ginny said suddenly.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything" she said before giving Harry a small peck on the cheek. Harry smiled awestruck.

'So far this trip is worth it' he thought cheekily to himself before locking fingers with Ginny's.

Later on, the four of them found themselves standing in a lavish hotel lobby. Harry and Hermione stood in front of the counter to check in for the rest of them.

Hermione had managed to get them two suites that were joined together just for the sake of luxurious living. Harry and Ron were to take the first one while Ginny and Hermione shared the second.

"This is quite the get-up. Do all muggle hotels look like this?" Ron asked Harry once in their room.

"Most likely Ron, now were supposed to meet the girls in the lobby in exactly 20 minutes. Hurry up, we don't have much time" Harry rushed.

"C'mon Harry, would you listen to yourself. You sound like my mother and that's not a good thing. Besides, even if we rushed usually it's the girls who take the longest to do whatever they're doing. So loosen up mate"

"You do have a point...All right we'll take our time. I bet the girls' won't mind anyway" Harry said after carefully thinking about the consequences that would ensue if they were late.

Naturally after coming down fifteen minutes later than they were supposed to the two boys were wondering if they're move was the wisest after seeing Hermione's furious face.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked outraged, "Do you have any idea how long Ginny and I were here waiting for you two dimwits?"

"It was entirely his fault" Harry said at once pointing towards Ron.

"Why am I not surprised" she said frustrated.

Dressed in a white summer dress with her hair tied back in a ponytail, Hermione checked her watch.

"Oh my, we don't have time for all this. Let's get a move on" she said before leading the group out of the entrance.

Hermione seemed to know where they were going, so nobody questioned her. After a while of walking, they soon arrived in front of a small, cosy house. Hermione quietly opened the gate and walked to the front door. Harry was the last to go through it, thus shutting the gate closed.

Hermione took a deep breath before knocking twice on the leafy green door. After a while a startled woman came out, surprised to find so many teenagers outside her door.

Hermione, near tears because of being on the edge for weeks now, grasped Ron's hand.

"Yes?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Can we come in? We…umm…have some explaining to do." Ron stepped up seeing that his girlfriend was having difficulties in speaking.

Mrs. Granger, who currently still thinks that her name is Monica Wilkins, looked hesitant at first but finally after some thought decided that letting four teenagers into her house would be harmless. She opened the door wider, stood aside and allowed them in with a questioning look on her face.

Once inside, Mrs. Granger settled down on the couch and looked over at the group of teens who were awkwardly standing around the living room.

"Well don't just stand there, come take a seat" she said as she gestured for them to sit down.

Seating in the middle of Ginny and Ron now, Harry took the chance to start things off.

"Umm…Mrs. Gra-Wilkins" Harry quickly changed "is Mr. Wilkins home?" he continued.

Shocked that he knew her name Mrs. Wilkins replied nonetheless, "Yes, why?" she asked.

"Could you call him here?" Harry asked carefully avoiding the questioned she had asked him.

With a slight nod, she left to fetch Mr. Granger.

"Smooth move. You nearly blew it" Ron started.

"Oh shut up" Harry shrugged in time before Mrs. Granger retook her seat in the opposite couch.

"He'll be right down" she informed them worriedly.

Shortly enough, Mr. Granger-Wilkins came down, dusting his hands of the woodwork he had been doing. As he took a seat next to Mrs. Wilkins, Hermione slowly took out her wand and with a small smile quickly said the incantation which clearly Harry had never heard of, before restoring the couple's real memories.

After a round of hugs and introductions, Hermione started explaining everything to a very confused Mr and Mrs. Granger, who now had their memory restored.

**A/N:** We've already started working on chapter 5…so guys pretty please with a cherry on top…REVIEW! Thanks!


	5. The Land Down Under

**A/N : **Thx for the wait...finally chap 4 is here...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer :** WE do not own any of the characters below.

After a long talk with Mr and Mrs Granger, Harry and Ron found themselves waiting in the girls' hotel room, this time for Ginny and Hermione. They were supposedly be getting ready for lunch but it's was half an hour since Hermione had dragged Ginny into the bathroom, saying that they'll only need 5 minutes.

"Bloody hell! What's taking them so long?" Ron asked his patience wearing thin as his stomach grumbled.

"Ron, they're girls who are in no rush. Just let them do their thing." Harry said dozing off slightly.

"That point was proven wrong before, remember how mad Hermione was. Well now I don't care, I mean I'm dead hungry here." Ron exclaimed before marching off to the bathroom door.

He banged on it with his fist several times before shouting,

"Oi, are you girls done or what?"

"Shut up, Ronald. Hermione and I are girls after all! Since you reckon that all girls would always be late, well we're just trying to prove that point right you now." Ginny said before giving out a hearty laugh which was soon joined in by Hermione.

With that, Ron couldn't fight back. They did have a point.

"Blimey." Ron mumbled before taking his seat back on the armchair.

Across from him, Harry snickered,

"Well, it is your fault Ron." He stated point blank.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron replied quietly before he went back to staring at a corner of the ceiling.

Finally, Hermione and Ginny emerged from the bathroom after another 15 minutes had past. They were dressed in their casuals and Ron could not help but to sulk at the fact when Hermione just merely told him that she and Ginny were just having some girl talk in the bathroom.

At last, they were able to go out for lunch at a nearby restaurant. Half the table was filled with food only just for Ron as they discussed what they were going to do during this holiday. Ginny and Hermione insisted on going shopping, which Ron and Harry agreed too. Later, out of Hermione's and Ron's earshot, asked Ginny whether they could go out to dinner that night. No surprise, Ginny obliged willingly.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione strolled down the main street of town while Harry and Ron stayed behind at the hotel with the excuse of having the need to rest and unpack.

"Hey Gin?" Hermione started, getting the redheaded girl's attention as she looked at a brown handbag in a store.

"Yeah"

"Is it ok with you if you could switch rooms with Ron? That way you could be with Harry, and I with Ron." Hermione asked carefully. It didn't take long for Ginny to think it through.

"Sure, why not? It'll be good for your relationship and also ours. Maybe we…could even make somewhat permanent?" Ginny trailed off.

"That's what I was thinking too! If you want I can tell Harry once we get back?" Hermione offered. Ginny only shook her head.

"No, let me." She said before giving a smile.

* * *

Ginny entered Harry's room, ready for their night out. As she entered, her eyes searching the room for him, Harry looked up from his latest edition of The Quibbler and upon seeing her, jumped off his bed in one swift movement.

Ginny was dressed in a plain black strapless tank top and was wearing a knee-length lavender skirt that flared wonderfully around her.

She looked like she had just stepped out from an old fashioned movie just much more modern and extra hotter. Ginny also had a plain white coat draped over her. The ensemble looked absolutely fabulous on her.

Ginny smiled at Harry's antics and pulled him towards. His hair was messy and he was wearing a red t-shirt with a pair of jeans. She tousled his hair before giving him a soft kiss. Harry took her hand in his and walked out of the door.

They sat opposite each other in the restaurant, looking like a simple perfect couple

"Guess who I saw today while out shopping with Hermione? Neville Longbottom!" Ginny said slightly excited.

"What? What's he doing here?" Harry asked surprised.

"Don't know, but we saw him in an ice-cream parlour. He was sharing an ice-cream with…" she paused intentionally to annoy Harry.

"With who? With who?"

"With…Hannah Abbott!" Ginny replied with a small smile. Harry's eyes widened.

"Wow! Hannah Abbott, that's great." Ginny nodded. "What about everyone else? Any news on them?"

"Well, last I know was, Luna fating Rolf Scamander, the nephew of Newt Scamander. They met at a conference on Wrackspurts and Nargles."

"Wrackspurts huh? Sounds like a match made in heaven."

"Did you know that Dean and Padma Patil were spotted hand in hand?"

"I know, it's amazing how love works!"

"And…Oliver Wood and Katie Bell are engaged!"

"What? How did you know that?"

"It was in the Daily Prophet. Engagements section"

"Who else?"

"Umm…Let's see. Yes! Bet you didn't know this one, Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan were spotted kissing and a real passionate one too!"

"Merlin, that's a shocker!"

"Don't underestimate my intelligence."

"I know something you don't."

"What?"

"George and Angelina are coping with the grief together, I think."

At this Ginny's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it!

* * *

Later that night, Harry lay in bed, drowsy and slowly falling asleep.

He was totally unaware of the plans Ginny and Hermione had made.

Ginny waited in the room that she shared with Hermione. Soon, Hermione walked in with Ron. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a corner of the room.

"Thanks loads for doing this Ginny but I'm warning you, no nonsense in there." Ron jerked his head towards the door that joined the two rooms.

Ginny frowned; she considered what he had said to her.

"Yes, MUM, but to let you know, even if some 'tom-foolery' goes on in there, it's not like you'll ever know!" Ginny grinned at Ron.

"No joking, I'll check on you. Now shoo."

"No you won't." she said as she pranced to the door, opened and shut it behind her. She locked the door just to make sure.

Ron turned to Hermione who had a small smile on her face. She walked towards him and his frown disappeared as she wrapped her arms around him.

"At least, were alone now."

Though his eyes were closed, Harry could feel the light that poured into the room when the door opened. He figured that Ron had come back but not before long, Harry felt a movement on his bed and he wondered what Ron was doing.

Through his blanket, Harry could feel a pair of legs wrapping around his. Harry's eyes flew open but all he saw was a flash of brown before he felt Ginny's lips on his. His body relaxed and soon they were having a heavy snogging session. Harry and Ginny's tongue entwined but it didn't stop there, there was definitely some below-the-neck action going on.

Harry reluctantly but purposefully pushed Ginny off him and said,

"For now." Ginny understood. They cuddled up as they slept and just before drifting off,

'Second base huh? Not bad." Ginny said before falling into deep slumber beside Harry.

**A/N : Thanks so much to the previous reviewers for reviewing. We hope you like this chapter, please R&R, the more the reviews, the more it motivates us to post up the next chapters faster!**

**Thanks lots too**

**yukikiralacus and deshea207 for the reviews...We appreciate it!**


	6. The Land Down Under Part 2

Authors' Note : Chapter 6 is finally here, sorry for the long wait. Exams! Link for Ginny's birthday dress is in our profile and also at the end of the chapter. Those who have trouble viewing the link, please write to us in a review or send us a P.M (:

Disclaimer : We do not own Harry Potter.

The next few days passed quickly for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. As for Harry and Ginny went out on dates practically every night. It was Tuesday, and they were due to leave Australia in a couple of days.

Ginny's birthday was tomorrow and they were going to be celebrating it in Australia. Harry had many things planned and much to his amusement, Ginny was still completely oblivious to all the plans that Harry, Hermione and Ron had made.

"Wake up sweetheart." Those were the first words that Ginny had heard on her birthday. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Harry's face next to hers and their foreheads against each other.

"Happy birthday gorgeous!" Ginny smiled. She'd thought that he might have forgotten. Guess he was perfect after all.

Harry smiled back as he moved his arms around her pulling her close; he brought her closer towards him and kissed her.

Magic held them fast, as their lips melded against each others, tongues entwined, their thoughts left them and their minds blanked.

A knock from the door jolted them out of their trance like state.

"Harry? Ginny? Can I come in?" Hermione's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Just a second Hermione, we're coming!" Ginny said hurriedly as she and Harry leaped out of bed and smoothed out their crumpled clothes and tangled hair in record time. Then they raced to the door and with one hand going around Ginny's waist, Harry opened the door.

Hermione looked taken aback by this sudden materialisation of Harry and Ginny but she recovered quickly. She grabbed Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Gin." She told her.

As Hermione and Ginny went off chatting, Harry was more interested in Ron, who was giving him a suspicious look.

"Why are your shirt buttons messed up, Potter?" Ron suddenly asked, rising from his bed where he was lying down on earlier.

Ginny shot Harry a worried grimace and a wince over Hermione's shoulder. Harry looked down at his shirt and found that he had put his shirt buttons in a way that the second button was in the first hole; the third was in the second hole and so on.

"Oh…umm," Harry stuttered, thinking fast for an excuse, "I was uh…in the bathroom when I heard a knock and um…I thought Ginny was still asleep so I uh…rushed fastening the buttons of my shirt and must have done them wrongly." Harry rolled his eyes after giving this excuse and Ginny made a face. They both knew that this was a lame excuse and that nobody would possibly fall for it. However,

"Oh, cool mate. Want to use our bathroom to fix it?" Ron asked, astounding Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, sure." He replied and breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into Ron's bathroom to fix it.

* * *

After a fun day and a birthday celebration at the hotel with Hermione, Ron and a delicious chocolate cake, eaten, it was nearing the end of Ginny's birthday. Harry had told her to dress formal for her special birthday dinner and she was looking forward to it greatly. As night was falling, Ginny stepped out of the bathroom wearing a dress made of flowing chiffon, tied around the waist with a satin sash. Ruffled slightly at the top, it fell smoothly after the sash. It was strapless, finishing it off nicely with a sweep train. The dress was sunshine yellow and the sash around her waist was a purple grape colour. Almost unnoticeable, Ginny was wearing a pair of silver shoes with a purple shine to it.

Harry was astonished at how somebody could look so beautiful. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt with its collar open. Harry put on his coat as Ginny gave him a smile. Together, they walked out of the hotel. Hand in hand, they started their walk down to the restaurant. Both of them had decided that a romantic walk would have been so much better than a car ride.

At the restaurant, the waiter took Harry and Ginny to their table which was on the top floor. It was a single table on a balcony that overlooked the seashore and the ocean. There was music playing which added to the romantic mood. Ginny had decided to relax and enjoy the evening without stressing about the expenditure. After giving their orders to the waiter, Harry and Ginny sat at the table, hands clasped with each others, across it, eyes staring into their partners, just wanting to savour the moment. Not before long, Harry broke the soothing silence around them.

"Hey Gin, I have something I want to say to you," he stopped and Ginny nodded as if to tell him to go on.

"Okay, I wrote this for you," He started once again as he pulled out a small piece of paper out of his shirt pocket.

"_Her eyes are as brown as a chocolate bar,_

_Her hair as bright as a flaming red star,_

_I'm glad she is mine,_

_She's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered my heart."_

Ginny's eyes were filled with tears but not because of hurt. She remembered back to her first year in Hogwarts and how she sent that stupid singing Valentine to Harry. She was beyond words. She was just so touched by the poem.

"You remembered," she said when she finally brought the words around.

"Of course I did! How COULD I forget?" At this Ginny simply had to glare at him with the famous hard, blazing look on her face as he chuckled softly.

"You're lucky you remembered," She said stoically although Harry knew better.

"Thank you though." She continued, smiling a little.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot?" Ginny looked into the distance thinking hard. After a while she looked back at Harry.

"I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend, huh? That makes you my third!" She giggled once she saw the glint in Harry's eyes and his mouth slightly ajar. Harry couldn't respond as their waiter arrived with their food.

After a scrumptious meal, Harry pulled a long silver box out of his coat pocket. Ginny's eyes widened and she giggled again, but this time resembling a little girl, eager to open her gift.

As soon as the box reached her hands, Ginny ripped off the wrapping gleefully. Her breath caught as she opened the box to find a gold and silver, intricately made necklace, with a small broomstick pendant hanging off it. Ginny stared at it in awe as her fingers gingerly touched the gold and silver broomstick. Harry took the necklace and removed it from the box before standing up to walk behind Ginny.

Immediately, Ginny understood his intentions and without thought, she lifted her hair up. As Harry fastened the clasp and when the cold pendant came into contact with her skin, Ginny felt a sudden rush of affection for Harry. She grabbed his hand that was pulling back now that it had fastened the necklace nicely around her neck. Harry leaned forward and gave her a hug, his cheek pressed against hers.

"Happy Birthday," He whispered softly into her ears.

Slowly he pulled back but not before giving her a peck on the cheek. Harry then paid the bill and offered Ginny his hand and together they walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Review please, we really want your opinion.

Dress Link - .?productID=b693da45-fb86-4cc9-bca4-10b42b002dd3&categoryID=772f03c9-de43-4942-bfa0-da77e21ebd65&pg=1&colorId1=


End file.
